


Save Me.

by MysticalMermaid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Blood and Violence, Demon Summoning, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Long, Love Confessions, Murder, Please Don't Hate Me, Regret, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trials, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: After Yukki's return to the human world she kept in touch with Belphie, who she had grown to care for. Jealous Belphie can't take hearing she has a date that evening, who was he to know he would have to resolve the issue.*Trigger warnings, it does not include Yukki being raped, but involves her almost being so may be triggering to some. There is also going to be detailed violence so please DO NOT read if you feel that this may upset you*
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 22





	Save Me.

It had been 2 months since Yukki had returned to Earth, leaving behind the Seven brothers back in Devildom, Solomon had opted to stay as he had made multiple demon pacts it was determined he was too much of a risk to return to Earth, Luke and Simeon had returned to the Celestial Realm and Yukki, well she felt like her life had stood still since she left, she went back to her work place, who couldn't remember her even being gone. 

But it was evening and she was setting up her laptop to video call her favourite brother, Belphegor. The Sin of Sloth; he insisted he contacted her before the weekend so they could catch up, and it was also when the other brothers was all preoccupied with their own hobbies. Rearranging the braid in her hair and powdering her face she felt like she was ready to tell him why she would be cutting the call short tonight, he was probably going to be mad but more because she couldn't give unconditional time to him in the evening.

"Hey sleepy, how are you?" his face smushed against his cow pillow, eyes droopy, he either needed a nap or had woken from one. The room he shared with Beel hadn't changed a bit since she had left, he didn't enjoy change.

"Mmm, tired. Why are you all dressed up? I could almost see down your shirt then" buttoning her shirt up by one more, her eyes darting to her phone clock, inhaling.

"Well, I'm going on a date tonight, so I was getting ready and thought I would call you before I have to go" he had quickly sat up, his face twisted in rage, his chest full of anger

" **SO YOU GO BACK TO EARTH AND JUST TOSS ME ASIDE? YOU'RE MINE YUKKI"** rolling her eyes at him she should have known he would act this way, he hates humans

"I'm not just yours thought am I Belphie? I belong to all of you since I have a pact with all 7 of you" the rage bubbled inside of him, ready to spill, throwing his pillow to the floor he was no longer tired

" **YOU DID ALL THAT FOR ME THOUGH, EVERY SINGLE FUCKING PACT YOU MADE WAS TO GET ME OUT OF THAT SHITHOLE OF AN ATTIC AND YOU KNOW IT! THEN YOU GO BACK TO EARTH AND YOU WANT TO PICK A LOUSY HUMAN TO OCCUPY YOUR TIME!"** he wanted a rise out of her, but not tonight, she wasn't going to rise to his taunt

"If you didn't want me to meet a human then you should have gone through with your plan of me and you and Beel running from the House, getting the place you had shown me by the sea, but you didn't Belphie. So don't sit there and get angry when I'm moving on with my life, until I die and get sent down there, you won't see me face to face again, so why shouldn't I meet someone and date. Maybe he's who I marry and have a human life with. I have to go I'm sorry. Bye" slamming the laptop shut, the tears threatened to spill over, fanning her face with deep breathing she managed to control the gates of tears for now

* * *

_She was right and he knew it, staring at the blank screen. He should have taken her away when she was here, and now his torture was to watch her meet someone else, fall in love with him and die old, only then would he see her again._

_Wandering around the House his grunts to his brothers, Beel could sense there was something wrong with him but knew it was best not to approach._

_Scooping up snacks from the kitchen he found himself dragging his cow pillow all the way back up there, maybe he could pretend that she would come back and free him if he laid in there. His heart ached, the thought of her meeting another man for a DATE, a fucking date. Angered him down to his core, if he had to go up there to take her back he would. But after the Hades/Persephone incident thousands of years before it was recommended not to kidnap the woman you wanted and she had to go willingly. And right now he knew Yukki wouldn't; he had lost his cool with her and been a bit of an ass._

_Closing his eyes, drifting into his dreams all he could see was her, her smile when they sat and watched films, or the way she would snuggle him into her chest when he fell asleep so he was comfier, did it mean nothing to her? Did she just play him in hopes of a pact only to blow him off when she could escape? She was forever marked with each brothers pact, his stamped on her right wrist, Beels on her stomach, Mammon on her left wrist, Satan on her right thigh, Levi the back of her neck, Asmo wouldn't tell where his was but we could guess it was somewhere inappropriate whilst Lucifer's sat on her shoulder blade where a wing would have been._

_He was awoken by a burning sensation on his wrist, it felt like the fires of the war they had once been in, when they turned their back on God and became fallen angels, minions of Diavolo, forever here, the sentence had been they could never leave unless it was extreme, and if they was summoned by their pact maker they had to get confirmation from an Angel that it was extreme and intervention or aide was needed. Grabbing the D.D.D he dialled Simeon_

_"Hellooooo Belphegor, what an unexpected call, are you okay? How is-"_

_"I don't have time for pleasantries right now, Yukki has summoned me, why?" gasps from the other side didn't reassure him_

_"Well, checking on her now...Oh gosh no, the man she is on a date with, he's got her in an alleyway, she seems drunk, she's about to pass out, BELPHEGOR GO HELP HER NOW! I'M GIVING PERMISSION FOR YOU TO BREAK THE TREATY BETWEEN ANGEL AND DEMON FOR A HUMAN GO!" fuck, grabbing the trench coat he slung it over him, a face mask to cover part of his identity._

_Teleportation hurt when you haven't done it in thousands of years, hopefully his spells aren't this rusty or he can't help._

* * *

His mouth was grinning like a Cheshire cat at Yukki slumped over a step

"Heh, I didn't think it would be so easy to get her to come with me, stupid girl"

Belphegor watching from the railings above, he may have permission to be here but he had to be discrete and end it quickly without the human intended being hurt, the only joy he would get is that his soul would be sent to Devildom and he knows Diavolo upon learning his crimes would sentence him to the worst level of Hell, not many got sent there but he knew this jackass fit the category. It had already been decided as he teleported that he wouldn't use spells, he wanted the prick to suffer, feel pain. Panic during his last breaths, like Yukki felt when she felt herself losing consciousness, terrified and wanting help.

"Hey, prick" spinning around the guy put on a sweet face

"Hey, sorry, my date has had a bit too much to drink and stumbled out here, I'm just picking her up and taking her home man" if it wasn't for his mask the ass would have seen Belphie's face disgusted with rage mixed in. Clutching the knife in his hand, he felt the sting of it and the blood wetting his glove

"DON'T FUCKING LIE YOU DIRTY LITTLE PRICK. YOU DRUGGED HER, YOU WAS GOING TO HURT HER. SHE DID NOT CONSENT, SO YOU GET YOURSELF AWAY FROM HER" the façade dropped instantly, he was skinny, but tall, maybe Lucifer's height. But this guy didn't scare him, if he had felt the wrath of Lucifer he sure as shit wasn't going to be scared of this mortal. Smirking at Belphie a sickening chuckle left his lips

"HAH, you're right. If she's going to come out wearing that kind of shirt and skirt, wear bright red lipstick and let me pay for the dinner then I SHOULD get something back from it" he couldn't take it anymore, plunging the knife into this jerks gut he got a little pleasure from slowly twisting the knife. Blood began to drip from his mouth, panicking when his eyes darted down to the sharp pain. He could take a swing at Belphie but it wouldn't be worth the broken arm, but deep down he wanted this ass to do it, he wanted to break every bone in his body and rip him apart limb by pathetic limb. 

Dragging the knife along to the other side he felt the wet splatter of it hit his coat, drops landing on his shoes

"I will make you suffer, and when you go to where you belong, you will suffer more" grinning menacingly, his face was paling, but not an ounce of regret was there. This guy was dangerous, but Belphie was more so. Kicking him to the floor, blood and some gut spilled out onto the cold path, seeping into small holes. The laugh leaving him would send chills down a human

"Who do you think you are you pathetic boy, you don't scare me. I'll be seen as a man who gets what he wants, you... you are nothing, you think saving this tart will make her suck your cock? PATHETIC, she had it coming, and if it isn't going to be me it will be someone else" Belphie's hand reached to the wound on this jerks stomach, gripping at insides, pushing the blood out at a speedy rate. Gritting his teeth he wished he could take off the stupid mask, so the last thing that would be seen was the grin he had, as he cut the throat with ease, no remorse, no regrets. Just pleasure at wiping him out.

He could hear the blood choking the guy, and it brought him happiness

"Now lets see, you little prick, just what your name is, so I know who's death to grin at" locating the wallet the ID showing clear as day "Hah, Michael Gabriel Moore. Your parents must have been fools to give a pathetic excuse of a human names of angels, did they think it would send you to Heaven, afraid not Mike. Is Mike ok? Oh it doesn't matter, soon... you will be dead, and me and my brothers will torture you in every way we can imagine, every ounce of pain you feel now, will be nothing compared to what will be done to you. I hope you like being a little bitch, Lucifer will love to meet you, he will probably make you Cerberus new chew toy for a few thousand years"

Sliding a gloved finger back and forth over the open neck wound, occasionally moving to the stomach to open it up, every cry and wince gave him joy, watching the life leave Michael's eyes, choke his last breath. Then nothing.

"I look forward to seeing you soon Mike, you can't hide from me" tenderly scooping Yukki up he once more teleported back, bringing her back to the Devildom. There she will be safe, there he can keep her away from danger.

* * *

Placing her in his bed, propping her head with his pillow; Belphie observed her face, her plump lips and rosy cheeks, now he could breathe a sigh of relief knowing she was where he could keep her, hopefully she wouldn't wake before they sentenced Michael to his torturous afterlife, he didn't want to see her cry. Tossing his clothes and shoes into the nearby bin he changed to RAD uniform, official, ready and grinning sadistically at what was to come.

"Belphegor, where the heck have you been? We're about to start a trial of a soul, it's unclear where to send him and every Sin has to be there so get your ass on your chair" he couldn't help but smirk, he knew what soul was here, he knew how he could sway this

"Thank you Demons, we're starting the trial of Michael Gabriel Moore, aged 27, works in accounting. He has been sent here, but his sins are yet to be sent to us due to his death being sudden. He is refusing to say how he died, but going by the fresh marks he had his throat slit along with being cut along his abdomen. Michael is there anything you wish to say in a defence of where you should go?" Diavolo was calm, stone faced. Like a leader should be, he made it clear he was the Lord and reigned over the place, Lucifer sat by his side, whilst each brother was lined by power, their threat level. Belphie was always placed at the far end, he was Sloth, not much threat to the outside world, he couldn't be placed between Lucifer and Levi, it would panic the souls. Instead Pride sat in the middle the most prominent and worst of the sins. Glaring at Mike he began to reel his bullshit story, oh boy was he going to love this

"I shouldn't be sent here Lord, I was defending a girl I was on a date with from some psycho with a knife, I SACRIFICED MYSELF FOR HER, yet I'm sent here, this is ridiculous at it's finest, I should be in Heaven for giving my life for hers" Diavolo was pondering it

"Right, does any demon here have anything to ask Mr Moore, as he will remain in limbo until his sins come through...Anyone?" grinning, Belphie rose from his chair, the brothers shooting stares of sit the fuck back down, until he was face to face with him

"Oh Mike, Mike...Mike...Can I call you Mike?" realisation of his voice dawned on Michael, his face turning to horror "You see, I don't believe you're heroic tale of saving the girl, and you know why I don't believe this" 

"Belphegor, this is highly inappropriate for a trial, either tell us your reasoning or sit back down" Diavolo's voice filled the hall, he wanted to be theatrical but he knew he couldn't be too ballsy

"Well Lord Diavolo, I know how this man died. Because I DID IT! I was granted permission from Simeon after my marking was touched, a plea for help" eyes widened amongst them all

"Go on..."

"You can call Simeon for confirmation that I was granted permission to break the treaty to enter Earth for non tourist viewing, to save a human, and you all know I have one pact, with one girl. Yukki. SHE was the girl he was on a date with, he drugged her drink and had intention that whilst she was unconscious from drugs being mixed with her drink, to have non consentual intercourse with her. But before she slipped into this state she repeatedly touched the mark, I followed procedure of calling an Angel to check if the human was in danger, upon learning she was I was granted to go and save her by any means necessary. He showed no remorse, even saying she was asking for it by what she wore and how he bought her meal so he felt he should get something in return, even when he was spilling his guts on the floor he insisted how she deserved it. This is why I killed him, and Yukki is currently in my room, you can send Barbatos to my room to check her for drugs in her blood. I did not do this because I was jealous, I did this to save my human. Apologies for being so brazen but he should not lie to our faces about the incident in question" 

Angry murmurs between the brothers started, he was surprised to find Mammon stood next to Belphie, red in the face. He wasn't even wearing his sunglasses, he forgot how formal his brother looked when he wanted to be

"Ya dirty piece of shit! Ya thought that you could hurt OUR Yukki. Just you wait till he's sentanced ya. It will be so much worse if we each get to have turns" Lucifer had reached demon form, his smirk still across his face, he may have looked calm but he was ready to jump out of the chair and strangle this pathetic man

"SILENCE. So on top of harming women, you chose to lie to demons, Lucifer, please summon Simeon to the realm for proof that he did indeed give permission as an offence was committed. Although I know the answer we have to follow every procedure"

"Right away my Lord" a swift call to Simeon resulted in seconds later a flash of pure white, he had even missed this guy and his entrances, he made it so fabulous it made Asmo look like shit.

"Greetings Lord Diavolo, you have summoned me from Celestial Realm, how may I be of assistance in this discussion" HA! Belphie wanted to snigger so badly at how formal they had to be, it was only 2 months ago they was all laughing and joking, but the seriousness of the crime had to be formal to avoid protests

"Greetings Angel Simeon, I would like your confirmation that you allowed Belphegor, Sin of Sloth, to leave Devildom and enter Earth Realm for non tourist views, and to prevent harm to a human. Allowing the treaty of Angel VS Demon to be disregarded for a human. If so please show evidence of what you saw from your Realm" waving his hands, a screen appeared in front of them all, replaying the moment Simeon saw from above, Yukki touching her mark as Michael came towards her repeating how he deserved something in return and how she shouldn't be so prude

"Lord, I gave permission of this, and I have shown you the proof as to why it was allowed. A human named Yukki who has a pact with the Sin of Sloth, was in immediate danger and called for the help of him. He was allowed on this condition and after stopping what was taking place, returned to Devildom" bowing he disappeared in another burst of light. 

Every pair of eyes was on him, Belphie smirking as Michael looked horrified, he knew how much this man would suffer, eternal years of suffering, feeling the pain day after day, to never die, and never pass out from the pain.

" **WHAT THE FUCK, YOU ARE ACTUAL DEMONS, AND YET YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON ME FOR TRYING TO GET WHAT I DESERVED FROM A LITTLE TART WHO FELT SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME!? IF I SPEND MONEY ON A NICE MEAL AND FUCKING DRINKS SHE SHOULD AT LEAST SUCK MY COCK, OR LET ME FUCK HER LIKE THE DIRTY WHORE SHE IS. HOW CAN YOU JUDGE ME, YOU HAVE PROBABLY DONE FAR FUCKING WORSE TO BE HERE FOR ETERNITY!"** ooooo good luck prick... good luck, Lucifer rose, one poised step after the other, until he was in Michael's face

"We, are sins of what we are given, the biblical sins, we have never harmed a woman, for they should be treasured, they care for us, birth our children and raise them children whilst maintaining not only a home, but her appearance. To harm a gift you are given deserves punishment you can't possibly imagine. Whilst we knew Yukki she was treated with respect, not one Sin attempted to fuck her without her agreeing. Not one Sin, fucked her. SHE is no whore, or tart. She was respectful to us, treated us equal and we did to her. If we, as demons can keep our hands to ourself then a pathetic mortal like you should have been able to also. Lord Diavolo, I propose we send him to the witches, they would make use of his innards for thousands of years, forcing them to regrow by morning whilst he is chained to a wooden table. ANY organ they require his body should provide. And when they tire of him, he becomes Cerebus chew toy, every bite and every puncture of his lungs, heart and limb, giving intense pain, only to heal momentarily to feel that pain over and over. Then, send him to your father who will make use of him in any which way he pleases. Where we can be done of him" 

Hands had raised in agreement, witches called to take him to their abode. 

* * *

Yukki began to stir, sitting at the end of his bed he had managed to shower the blood from his hair away, change to his usual clothing and have the bloodied ones removed by Barbatos.

"B-Belphie? What are you doing at my-" her eyes widened in panic "this isn't my home, why am I here? Did I die?" it pained him to think she died tonight

"No... Michael put something in your drink, you called for me, I brought you here. He won't be bothering you or any other woman again" 

"What did you do? Did...Did you kill him" dropping his head, he felt shame, she sounded so disappointed in him

"I'm sorry Yukki, I was told I could help you in any means necessary, and unfortunately just scaring him away would have meant other women being at risk, so I chose to end it there. His soul already came here, he's been given the worse sentence we can give him for now, until any previous sins come through along with what he did to you" clutching her stomach she looked down 

"He-he didn't....did he?" crawling over he pulled her for a hug, her smell was hypnotic to him. For her he would do anything she asked, take her pain away, give her anything she asked for and never question it

"No, I got there before he did anything. He will never hurt you again. I'm sorry this happened, I wish I had taken you away that night, to the house by the sea, that sick son of a bitch would have never met you, would have never caused this pain. Please don't go back to Earth. Stay here, we will look after you, this time I mean it. Me, you and Beel will get the house by the sea, we'll live together. Obviously we will still have to go to RAD and visit the others but I can promise you won't feel that way again. We would never feel you owe us, never touch you that way unless you agree to it. We'll treat you like our Queen. Be my Queen, Yukki" crying into his shoulder he felt her nod. Now. Now he could keep her safe, away from Earth and in his arms.


End file.
